In Her Service
by surforst
Summary: For all those who worry about their devotion to Kim Possible this story is for you. A simple tale about a true fan set in the world of Kim Possible. Enjoy!


_"Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duty, and so bear ourselves that, if the British Commonwealth and the Empire last for a thousand years, men will still say, This was their finest hour"_

-- Sir Winston Leonard Spenser Churchill

**In Her Service**

I.

Private Atic surveyed the halls before him looking for threats. His eyes took in the gathered masses pulling books and various objects out of the metal boxes before them. Many looked away from him unable to contain their fear. All respected the uniform with its ceremonial green badge and the yellow 'KP' letters proudly displayed within the green circle. He had sworn his life to uphold and honor that badge and what it meant. He had sworn his life for her.

Scanning through the halls he walked at a quick pace completing his patrol and insuring that there were no problems. That was when he saw the legend itself. To say words of her beauty did not do her justice would be to say God was a smart guy. It just didn't weigh up to the full appearance of 'her'. There was the way her red hair cascaded down her back and twinkle in her green eyes that just made a man want to weep.

'Dear God I've made eye contact! I am not worthy of this honor.' Hastily he fell to one knee before his fellows could happen upon the scene and see his blasphemy. One did not gawk at a goddess.

Trembling he ignored the conversation she was having with her friend. Occasional utterance of 'KP' brought small gasp of joy from him. It was spoken of that her companion was allowed to utter the scared words but he had doubted it till now. This one man allowed to forever serve her was the only one she viewed as worthy of calling her by that name. Then again maybe 'worthy' was not the right word for it gave this one powers beyond what he had. He would ponder this thought at a later date.

It was during this stream of thought that he felt those eyes upon him. Those green eyes that seemed to open up his soul and leave him bare for her judging. It mattered not what she found for the glory was being within that gaze. His fellow brothers would be beside themselves with envy upon hearing of this. Despite this he sighed with relief when she passed for it was a trying experience to be in the presence of a Goddess.

'Lun focus on the job ahead for this school will not secure itself. Imagine what General Insertable would say seeing you like this.' Truth be told, it was not the fear of the General that drove him forward though but the fear that somehow through his failure to carry out his duty that the Goddess may be harmed. That could not be tolerated.

Rising again he ignored the envious stares around him as he made his way forward. He halted though when his eyes fell upon the most hated sight in the universe. Outside of the one know as Mankey, the cursed one, this devil before him was the most hated being in existence. If the Goddess represented all that was good in the world then this mockery of femininity was what was wrong. Her short brown hair and tanned skin mocked what was true beauty.

'If only her hair was longer and red. Her skin could also be paler and her breast a little smaller. Adjust her height a little and make her eyes green then she would be prefect.' Yes those small changes would at least make her presentable but as it was she flaunted true beauty and walked around in her damned form. As if to spit in the face of all that was good he had even heard rumors that she dared speak ill of the goddess. This brazen act called for divine punishment and he awaited the day when evil like her was cast down.

"Oh God! Not one of you losers again." He bristled at the sneer on her face as she looked down upon him. Him! One who had sworn to protect the Goddess and she dared look down upon him. Unacceptable!

"Vile fiend! Why do you still curse our halls with your foul presence!" Ah yes the righteous indignation of a just man. That should show her.

"What?"

Smiling Lun realized he had struck the evil beast dumb with his quick attack. "Away with you so that I may continue my scared duty." With that he walked around her content with his victory.

He continued his progress forward checking the hall and students for signs of evil. Ever vigilant he and his brothers were ready to lay their lives down in protection of their Goddess. After all they had pledge their souls to her and her eternal beauty. The kind loving grace that surrounded her only reinforced their devotion and the tales of her brave deeds gave them courage. Anything for her!

As he continued his patrol he spotted the one man who constantly perplexed them all. The short crew cut and broad shoulders were easy to pick out of the crowd as he made easy progress through. On the one hand he hated the site for he had heard that this person had shown much cruelty to the one chosen to serve by his Goddess side. On the other hand it was common knowledge that the Goddess respected him and that made him a person to respect too. It was one of those contradictions that befuddled the best of the minds among them. It was yet another mystery surrounding the Goddess.

The man's eyes fell upon Lun who rose to his maximum height before him. This put him somewhere around upper chest level only but he would not cower before anyone. Not when he wore the Goddess's mark. "I see you are patrolling again Mr. Atic."

"Yes sir." Despite his best attempts he could not keep the squeak out of his voice. He felt shame at that but he would work harder to fix this imperfection.

"Carry on then." Turning the large man made his own way down the hall content to allow their protection of the Goddess to continue. After all they established order and if there was one thing they knew about this man it was that he enjoyed order.

Walking faster he continued along his patrol trying to make up lost time. It was then that he saw the fourth most important person in this school. There were only five people important to him and his brothers. First of all there was the Goddess. There was no one who could ever fill that role after all. Second was her blond companion who served by her side. No one given that position could be anything but a hero among men. Third was the young boy who assisted the Goddess and who had earned the eternal gratitude of her followers. Finally fifth was the one know as Monique who served as high priestess and confident to the Goddess. It was said that she was even graced with the privilege of being allowed to coordinate the Goddess's clothing.

Standing before Lun though was the fourth most important person. The one know as General Insertable and who the Goddess simply called 'Mike'. Of course someone as low ranked as him would never be able to call him anything but General after all. Staring up his eyes widen at the confident look in those blue eyes of his. It was said that he was the one who had united the followers of the Goddess and organized them into what they were today. Under his teachings they had learned to protect her.

Raising his hand in a hasty salute he looked at the leader of men in front of him. "General Insertable it is an honor."

Looking down at him the blue eyes seemed to focus and read his every thought. It was said this man was an advisor to the Goddess herself but that must be a lie. No man was that great. "Still see you guys are as fanatical as ever." Lun blinked at that wondering what the General was trying to get at. With a sigh the General seemed to break from whatever thought he was currently in. "How goes the patrol Private..."

"Private Atic sir! All is clear and well."

"Good. If you don't mind can you tell the club President to give me the latest report on the school defensive situation."

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you. Now carry on."

Saluting Lun eagerly continued his patrol a new mission in mind. Few saw the President but a direct order from the General would allow him the privilege to meet the person who had first formed their group. Only the General held a higher rank then him.

II.

Kim sighed as she made her way down the hall. It was hard looking at some of these freshmen who had recently joined up. With their black uniforms and large green badges it wasn't hard to figure out which had joined her fan club. She really pitied these kids and wished they would get out and experience life a little. After all it couldn't be healthy to worship just a normal high school girl.

Turning toward Ron she heaved a sigh of frustration. "Do you think they'll ever stop that Ron?"

"Stop what KP?"

"You know the whole worship me thing."

Ron easy shrug only served to tick her off more. "Hey fans will be fans."

Sighing she shook her head. "It was better before Mike turned them into a military organization. At least then they hide in the shadows."

"Yeah but you got to admit the school is safer."

"True." Kim continued to walk forward chalking this up as one problem even she couldn't solve. Fans would be fans apparently. Oh but she was sure Bonnie would again have a few comments about this again.

_The End._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ok I admit this was one crazy story. Got the concept and had to write it down. Nothing more to it. I blame boredom for this one after all.

Anyway hope you enjoy and I'll come up with something less crazy for the next release. As always read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP!


End file.
